First Born
by BFoS
Summary: [Lady in the Water] After the publication of The Cookbook, Vick returns to see Anna's first born child...


Well, after seeing "Lady in the Water," I decided to write this short thingamagigy as it just hit me as a "what if." So, to anyone that wishes to view this, please review or something. XP

**_First Born_**

Vick walked back and forth out in the waiting room of the hospital. His sister was having her first baby, and Vick was happy about it. There was nothing that could ruin the moment of her first born baby. So why was Vick worried about his sister?

To put it simple, he was more worried about himself.

His book had been published after the third publisher he sent it to accepted it. They had a couple of complications about the name, "The Cookbook," but Vick managed to have the publisher keep it the same title as he originally planned. Of course, now that meant that after his sister's second child, he would be killed by a crazed madman. That was the scary part.

The good news though was that it was on her second child that he would be killed on, not her first. He still had a year or two.

The hours went by as Vick continued to look at the clock, waiting to see his sister's first born. He hadn't seen her in awhile since the publication and couldn't be there to see the scans. However, he was told that she was going to have her baby that day. At least that was some good news.

Vick looked at a patient sitting at the end of the hall. He could've sworn that the patient had looked at him for just a slight moment, then went back to reading his book. It was then that Vick noticed the book.

Of all books, it was "The Cookbook."

He smiled. The patient must've recognized him as he had his picture in the back of the hardcover edition, the one the man was reading.

Vick turned around just in time to see a doctor come out of the entrance hall and motion for him to follow. He was smiling.

Vick couldn't help but smile back. This was a good moment.

"Boy or girl?" Vick asked as he stepped closer.

"Come," the doctor said. shrugging, Vick followed the man down the hall. There were many rooms with patients struggling against their own misery, and Vick couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

The doctor and Vick entered an elevator and it led them to the top floor, the floor where Anna was. Vick was getting a tear rolling silently, ready to see the new born. The elevator door opened and he followed the doctor out of the elevator and down the hall to the last door, and into his sister's room.

Vick entered the room hoping to see the lucky husband. He never made it to the marriage and he never saw the groom. He left messages to them showing that he did call, but that was the closest he had ever gotten. He hoped to meet the husband now, but he was nowhere around.

"Vick!" Anna greeted. She was resting on a hospital bed and carrying a bean shaped blanket. But what Vick was really interested in now was who was inside the blanket.

Vick came closer, smiling at his sister. He could tell that she was happy too.

"How's 'The Cookbook' doing in sales?" she asked.

"Number one bestseller," he answered.

Anna giggled a bit. Then he heard the baby begin its slow cry. Vick was very anxious to see if the baby was a boy or girl. He moved his hands closer to the blanket.

The blanket was white, so he couldn't tell right away what the gender was. But he was about to find out. Vick pulled the blankets away to see the wonderful baby—

—and found two.

"Surprise Vick," Anna said, "they're twins!"

Vick's world seemed to go all black. His eyes twitched for a moment as the background and everything in the room except for Anna went into darkness.

"What's wrong Vick?" Anna asked. "don't you like them?"

Tears rolled down more.

"Vick?"

"…Tears of joy…?" Vick answered. Though it wasn't a very clear answer, Anna went with it and hugged both babies next to her. Vick stood there still wide-eyed. If he had a cigarette in his mouth, he would've dropped it by now.

"I'm…I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air," Vick said. he inched away from Anna who was confused by the way Vick was acting.

Vick stepped right out the door and closed it. he turned around—

—and came to seeing a gun pointed right in his face. The man who had been reading his book in the waiting room held the weapon.

"Damn it!" Vick said angrily.

_BAM!_


End file.
